Ash and Misty 4-Ever
by Raeha
Summary: Have you ever wondered "How long is forever". Ash and Misty are about to find out.


Ash and Misty 4-Ever Ash: 13 Misty:13 Tracy:14 Rebecca:13 Team Rocket:13 "Good Morning Misty" said Ash kissing her lightly. Both had filled out into their new teenage bodies. Ash was a little more mature and stronger. Misty was filled out but not fat(was she ever?)They had just started going out about a month ago. "Pika-Pika-Pi(Ew, can't you guys save that for later)" asked Pikachu watching the site. "Stop Pikachu, it's so sweet" scolds Rebecca. Rebecca joined the group as a pokémon artist a little while ago. "Chaaa(Oh alright)" he sighs. After rebecca finished cooking they all sat down to eat breakfast. Tracy had just come back from sketching an Officer Jenny playing with her growlithe. Misty got back from fishing about 15 minuets earlier. Pikachu ate his usual (ketchup) while Togepi ate what was left of Rebecca's recipe. He has grown a little since the last time we saw him. Just after breakfast Ash meets with the gym trainer on the island. After 20 minuets he came back holding a new badge in the air and held a water logged bulbasaur. They rushed him to the pokemon center. Soon after waiting and stopping Tracy from sketching the Nurse Joy they rode Lapras to the next island. When they arrived on the next island they headed to the resturanton the bay. There Team Rocket joined them letting the motto out annoying everyone at the table.(you know how it goes so i won't annoy you too). "Go away" Ash yells loudly making eyes stare at him. "Shut-up" Jessie screams. "Yeah, and give us the Pikachu" James seconds. "You'll have to fight us if you want Pikachu!" yells the group of teenagers. As they battle with eyes staring at them the young people start to get really mad as team Rocket is always annoying them. You are pretty stupid to think you could beat my Arbok" Jessie says to Misty. "Charrbok" agrees Arbok. "I know I'm pretty. I'm not only pretty but I'm smart as well." says Misty angry at the comment. "Pikachu go" says Ash. "Pika-cha-pi-pi kachu(I'll defend Misty for you Ash)" says Pikachu. After about 30seconds. Team Rocket leaves shouting"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again"(ding). "Yes"Ash says while doing his infamous victory pose. "We did it" says Misty holding a similar pose next to him. "Hey over here" Tracy says as he picks up a wounded pok émon off the sidewalk. "Aww is it hurt?" says Misty and Rebecca in unison. "Not too badly" says Ash carrying it to the nearest Pokémon Center. "It's fine. You can go in now" says nurse Joy as she smiles sweetly at the group. "Good" says Ash. They walk in to find the young Vaporeon laying on the bed.(Yes it was a Vaporeon). :"Are you OK?" asks Ash sincerely. "Va-oen-poreon(I'll be fine thanksto you. I owe you one)" "Shucks it's no big deal but I would like it if you came with us on our journey when you're better if you don't have a trainer." Ash smiles when he saw the Vaporeon's eyes light up. "poreon(cool)" says the Vaporeon. "Here, for you" says Ash as he gives the pokeball for Vaporeon to Misty. He knows of her love for water pokémon. "Oh thank you. I love you" She says and she kisses Ash. Ash blushes and kisses her back. They didn't know that Rebecca was staring at them with wtaery eyes and Tracy with Pikachu were looking in discust. "You're just jealous because you don't have girlfriends you guys" Ash yells at Tracy and pikachu. They turn away and dream of they're perfect girlfreinds while Rebecca goes on daydreaming about the sunset on a beach with the man of her dreams. Ash and Misty just talk quietly letting everyone 'snap out of it'. It was getting dark so they set upi camp. Misty unrolled hers and Ash's sleeping bags next to each other, Rebecca cooked a light dinner, Tracy and Ash got firewood, and Pikachu kept playing with Togepi and their new Vapoereon. Vaporeon was teeling them of it's adventures before they found her. (All of the convo will be translated because my hands are getting tired) "I was an evee in a family with 4 boys(the evve brothers). They were nice but all of them already had pokémon that were evees or they're evolutions and they couldn't decide on what to make me. I wanted to be a Vaporeon because I love swimming but they wouldn't quit arguing. One day I ran away and encountered a swiiming pond so I decided to learn to swim. I fell in and almost drowned but at the bottom were all kinds of eveolution stones. I went to the bottom and touched the first stone i could find. It was a Water stone. I turned into Vaporoen and since then went around looking for a nice trainer that would give me the respect I deserve. That's when I met you guys. Vaporeon finished with tears in it's eyes. "Wow, that's amazing. You'll love Misty but be careful she's gaga over my trainer Ash as he is with her. But as long as you aren't giving her trouble and listen to her she'll love you back."Pikachu says thinking of the incedent earlier."Yeah" says Togepi chirping happily. The next day Ash was the first up. Misty woke up when she felt his arm lift from around her. They talked untill Rebecca and tracy got up for breakfast. After eating they decided to try out Vaporeon's skills. Right when Vaporeon was about to use it's hydro pump attack with Pikachu using it's thunder attack on a wild pokémon to catch for Misty, Ash dove in it's path seeing that the pokémon was hurt. Will ash be ok? Will he forgive vaporeon? What was the pokemon? What'll happen next? Am i bugging you with all these questions? Hope so! See soon in the next chapter of Ash and Misty 4-Ever. Please review even if you flame me. 


End file.
